1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio apparatus for selecting a desired source from a plurality sources and playing the selected source. More particularly, the present invention relates to an audio apparatus having a function of driving speakers having different directivities at the same time or independently by two sources, performing a sound field processing, and changing the volumes of two-channel speakers at the same time or independently.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional audio apparatus selects one source from a plurality of sources by an input selector and plays the selected source. As shown in FIG. 17A, only one musical program source is played by an R-channel speaker and an L-channel speaker.
As shown in FIG. 17B, also in the case where two R-channel speakers and two L-channel speakers are used, the same channel signal is used for driving these speakers.
In the above-described conventional audio apparatuses, a combination of source sounds is limited because only one musical program source is used, being unable to play a musical program with surrounding sounds.